1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and an information processing method used for a conversation system for allowing users to converse with each other via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television conference systems allowing users to converse with each other without feeling the distance by respectively receiving data of the image and voice of the other user in distant place via a network and by outputting the data as a displayed image and sound have been put into practical use. Nowadays, personal computers, mobile terminals, and game devices, wherein a web camera is mounted, have been prevailed, and networks are expanded. As a result of such contributing factors, a technology of video chatting, television-phones, or the like, which is not limited to specific scene such as conferences or the like, but which can also be casually enjoyed individually, regardless of time and venue have also become common (see, for example, U.S. patent application 2009/222572).
In order to enjoy more natural conversations by utilizing the above technology, it is important to maintain real-timeness. However, in order to transmit and output high-quality image and sound data without latency, proper data processing capability and proper communication band are required. Therefore, a technology is desired, which allows users to enjoy conversations casually and naturally, even in such an environment in which the communication band is limited or one information processing device performs some sorts of processing in parallel.